1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deployable structures which include a structural mechanism which is movable for deployment of the structure. The deployable structures of the present invention may be used as structures in a wide range of applications ranging from small structures to large ones. They are particularly, but not exclusively, applicable as frames for tent-like structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable enclosures, such as tents, have been used as blinds and shelters for centuries. The structure and appearance of such enclosures vary greatly.
More recently, easily portable, lightweight, durable and affordable enclosures have become a desirable accessory for many outdoor recreational activities, including camping and hunting. The widespread availability of modern lightweight structures and fabrics has resulted in the proliferation of literally hundreds of new designs for portable enclosures. Among the many popular current styles for tents and hunting blinds are the so-called “collapsible” structures which utilize a spring-like framework which can be easily collapsed and folded for transportation and storage. Such popular designs are typified in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,843,261 to Gillis, 6,941,704 to Chen et al., 7,004,183 to Gillis and 7,137,399 to Ransom et al.
These types of enclosures are inexpensive, lightweight, and convenient to use. However, one drawback in structures of this type is the lack of sufficient head room via an open, central columnar space devoid of any structural members. Known designs invariably employ overhead structural members to support the top covering material against sagging or deformation in the roof or top portion of the enclosure. It is desirable, therefore, to improve the structural integrity of existing collapsible structures by inclusion of lightweight and resilient deployable structures that can be easily stowed, transported and deployed, with a minimum of difficulty, and that are easily adapted to cause the roof or upper portion of an outer covering to conform to a particular profile without the use of structural members disposed in a central space of the structure.